


When People are Talking, People are Talking (But Not You)

by littlegaylauren



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff? kinda, I apologize in advance, Oops?, VERY Wayhaught based tho, Well - Freeform, just read it, wynonna-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegaylauren/pseuds/littlegaylauren
Summary: "Say it again," her little sister whispered enchantingly to Nicole who brought both of Waverly's hands to her chest, as if she could feel her heart. "I love you, Waverly Earp." The words were sweet coming from the redhead's mouth, and the look she gave Waverly held the truthfulness of the statement.Waverly hummed, stepping up on her tiptoes to kiss Nicole softly. It was gross, and it took Wynonna everything in her not to make joking sick noises. Officer Haught wasn't all that bad, and if anyone deserved her Babygirl, it was her. "Say it again," Waverly requested once more, decidedly closer to her girlfriend now.___aka Wynonna hears Waverly talk about something she wasn't supposed to hear. Waverly Backstory tidbit included





	When People are Talking, People are Talking (But Not You)

They'd had a celebration of sorts, although nobody really knew what they were celebrating. There was booze, a bonfire, and good company, but the atmosphere felt more like a wake than a celebration. It was before Wynonna left to find her mom, it was before things got real. She was the center of every fucked up decision made in Purgatory; the punchline of the universe; the downfall of her lineage. She was Wynonna Fucking Earp and she'd just had a child and lost her in the same day.

Never had she known of perfection until she'd held her child in her arms. The child's first cries were not the panicked, hellish screams she had figured they would be. The high-pitched crying was music to her ears, an off-key melody, an aggressive war-cry, this baby was an Earp through and through.

Ten grueling hours later and Purgatory is silent, almost as if in mourning of the next Earp heir. Would Aunt Gus raise her to be the saint Waverly is, or would she let her roam free like a wild horse? Would the next time Wynonna sees Alice be before or after her first steps? Before or after her first day at Kindergarten? Would she even know her own mother?

Quiet giggles broke Wynonna out of her depressed state, trapped on the couch between a softly snoring Doc and an equally sleeping Dolls on either side of her. Dolls was spread out, completely lounging with a hand covering Wynonna's knee and completely taking up the most room on the couch with his muscles alone. Meanwhile Doc was more reserved, he had his large but slender hand slipped in Wynonna's while she leaned into his side. He was exhausted, the lines of worry along his brow furrowing every once in a while, but when she squeezed his hand he grew more and more at ease, content even.

Another, less quiet, giggle fluttered from the kitchen to the living area, followed by an insistent shushing. Nicole and Waverly no doubt, talking in the kitchen. Waverly had insisted on staying at the Homestead to nurture a distraught Wynonna, but as Wynonna had fallen in an alcohol and donut induced coma, nurturing turned more into whispering with her girlfriend in the kitchen.

The living room was dark, but the light in kitchen which filled the area was warm and inviting. As if in a trance, Wynonna stood, hand leaving Doc's and stepping out of Dolls' protective hold. She migrated towards the door, perching herself in the doorway in such a way in which they couldn't spot her.

Even if she had stood directly next to the couple, they probably wouldn't notice her as they were so wrapped up in each other. "Say it again," her little sister whispered enchantingly to Nicole who brought both of Waverly's hands to her chest, as if she could feel her heart. "I love you, Waverly Earp." The words were sweet coming from the redhead's mouth, and the look she gave Waverly held the truthfulness of the statement.

Waverly hummed, stepping up on her tiptoes to kiss Nicole softly. It was gross, and it took Wynonna everything in her not to make joking sick noises. Officer Haught wasn't all that bad, and if anyone deserved her Babygirl, it was her. "Say it again," Waverly requested once more, decidedly closer to her girlfriend now. Nicole breathed in, connecting their foreheads lightly and staring intently into Waverly's puppy-dog gaze with her signature love-stricken smile,"Waverly Earp, you are the light of my life, the smartest, most extraordinary human being in the world. I don't know who I would be without you, without your spark to ignite my heart. But sweetheart? No matter how many times I say it, how many times you ask me, the answer will never change. I love you, and that won't change."

Wynonna could have sworn that if Waverly's smile could have gotten any bigger she would have simply just split in two. "I know.. I do! It's just... I was always an outcast as a child.. but more so once momma left. Willa was horrible to me.. and Wynonna.. well, she'd never stuck up for me in front of Willa.." Wynonna's eyes left the couple and gazed towards the ground, "There was a time where Willa threatened to do something to me in my sleep, so to get away from her I would sleep under my bed.. I did this for half a year until Wynonna came to check on me and found me under my bed. She called me baby-girl and listen to me ramble.. I don't think I even told her why I slept under my bed.. but for the rest of the week she slept with me in my bed, held me through nightmares and would talk with me as long as I wanted.. I was visible for the first time in my life."

Wynonna wasn't perfect, she was a shit head that never noticed anything until it was right in her face. And even then, she was never that deep. She remembered bits and pieces of the night described, but altogether, she didn't know it was the origin of baby-girl, she didn't know that she slept with her that night.. she only remembered finding her.. how shitty of a sister was she?

"Because of that I knew I was loved.. even for a moment. When Wynonna loves you.. it makes you feel warm... like a warm blanket after a cold winter's evening. Wynonna's attention was so important to me, shes the only one that ever cared about me. After that I started molding myself to become more likable.. people loved me, I had a sash to prove it. But I didn't have to work for your attention.. you wanted me because I was me.. not because of my title, my uncle, Champ, or the brownies I would bake for the Bake Sale at school. You make me feel.. warm.. hot, you make me feel like I could walk on water if I wanted to, or wake up one morning and have the ability to fly.. you make me feel like I'm loved, and also that this love is not temporary like my family's love always was." Waverly's back was to the door, so Nicole was facing the doorway, taking this moment to make eye contact with the heir, a hard and threatening glace. This was a conversation she wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping on. Spooked, Wynonna backed away slowly from the door and suddenly repulsed by herself. "I love you too by the way, like so, so much," she added towards the end with a short giggle.

Nicole's eyes moved back to Waverly's dropping to her lips softly. She leaned in and connected their lips in another kiss, "Let's go to bed,"

Wynonna turned and made her way towards the door, slamming the screen on her way out. She needed to get out, she needed to flee. This was.. this was too much. Swinging her leg around her bike, she was met with the morning sunrise. She needed to fix this, fix everything before she could repair everything else. 

* * *

 "Let's go to bed," Nicole's words were met with the slamming of a screen door. Waverly peeked behind her girlfriend's head for a moment to look for the source, "What was that?"

Nicole smiled sweetly, nosing her way back towards Waverly's lips, "Nothing, probably just Doc or Dolls."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always write fan fics at midnight? The world may never know.. 
> 
> Many things might be wrong, be it continuity issues or whatever, Lo Siento.
> 
> If you are interested, I could write out the baby waverly and wynonna scene!


End file.
